


A Quick Fix

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [11]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Coco is headed home to heal after the incident with the other MC. His girlfriend tries to get him to rest after his long day.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: Playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap
Relationships: Johnny "Coco Cruz & Letty Cruz, Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Letty Cruz & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 3





	A Quick Fix

“Coco-” The woman ran up towards them she thought she would get there faster but they were wheeling him towards the entrance of the hospital.

Coco stops fighting with Angel to get his lighter back instead looking over. “Lou…” He starts saying, he knows by the look on her face that she’s pissed and she had the right to be. He’d spent the night in the hospital without telling her she’d been busy anyways

“No- no why didn’t you tell me you were in the hospital, Coco? I had to find out from Chucky when I went to the clubhouse to go looking for you! You could’ve called I was worried sick and so was Letty.” Lou tells him she didn’t mean to be this mad but just seeing him now and seeing how he was hurt it hurt her so much that he hadn’t told her.

“I think we’ll leave you two alone…” Angel offers starting to step away from them before an accusing finger is pointed at him. 

“And you! You have my number he gets the excuse of being treated why the hell couldn’t you call me?” Lou tells Angel. She doesn’t mean to snap at them. She was just scared shitless, what if it had been bad?

“Riz got it worse he was shot and they’ve got him in a coma now while they try to get him healed up,” Angel explains he knows she means well she’s just nervous. “ I was going to call on my way to drop him off.”

“Jesus- I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that I’ll take him home you guys go back to Riz. If you need anything just call.” Lou says before she walks over moving to take the wheelchair handles rolling Coco out to her car. She is quiet as they head out of the hospital unsure of what to say as they head out. She goes to help him when they get out the door but Coco gets up on his own. 

Lou turns back to give a hospital worker before she walks over to Coco, “I’m sorry for snapping like that Chucky just said you were in the hospital and I thought you’d be in the morgue.”

Coco stops moving to cup her face with one of his hands before he smiles, “What did you really think that you could get rid of me that easy, gorgeous?”

Lou takes in a deep breath before she leans into his touch. She's calmer now than she had been before he was here she knew he was okay. “Why are you joking I thought you’d gotten your stupid ass killed.” She teases before giving him a kiss. “Get in the car lets get you home.”

Coco smiles and gives her a kiss back, “Yes ma’am.” He tells her teasingly before he gets into the passenger's seat of the car.

Lou gets into the driver's side before she holds out her phone for Coco. “Call Letty and tell her that you’re alright I think I may have made her nervous with how nervous I was.” She didn’t mean to do it but they never seemed to catch a break so of course, she had assumed the worst.

Coco takes in a breath before he scrolls through Lou’s contacts. He finds Letty in the contacts before he calls looking out the window as he waits for her to pick up. “Letty it’s Coco- yeah it’s all good. I know- I know I should’ve called but we have a lot of shit going on.” He mumbles before raking his free hand through his hair.

Lou listens in but she tries not to make it too obvious. She just wants to know if they’ll get home to another fight, not uncommon as Letty and Coco worked out the growing pains of living together. 

Coco hangs up and puts Lou’s phone back in her back before he rubs the bridge of his nose. “Not as bad as it could’ve been she is pissed though I don’t think she’ll be home when we get there.” 

“Living with us is new for her and she’s a teenager stuff like storming out is bound to happen,” Lou tells him as she makes a turn. Once she’s at a stop she looks at him for a moment, “You okay?”

Coco looks back before he nods, “I’m fine I just want to get home and lay down. I'm over this shit.” He had been so angry when he’d first gotten to the hospital knowing that their treaty had been turned to shit that he couldn’t see out of his one eye. All of this was bad and he knew it meant a war or at least one hell of a fight but right now he needed to calm down, to rest.

“Let’s get you home, baby,” Lou tells him before taking his hand in her free one giving it a squeeze before she drives them back home. She parks the car and looks over at him with a smile giving him a kiss. “I love you so much, Johnny.”

“Damn, if I knew this was all it took to get all this attention from you I would’ve done this shit sooner,” Coco tells her before cracking a smile.

Lou gasps before giving him a playful shove, “You’re so mean you know I take care of you, babe.”

“Oh I know and I love every minute of it,” Coco tells her before cupping a hand on the back of her head pulling her in close to give her another kiss this time longer.

Lou wants to keep it going but they need to get inside he needs to rest. She reluctantly pulls away from him and catches her breath. “Let's go lay on the couch and watch a movie.” She offers knowing he won’t want to go to bed this early in the day. She does hope that she can put on something boring enough and he’ll rest. “Please, Coco?”

“How could I say no to that face?” Coco tells him heading inside with Lou. He steps in and looks around it seems like how he’d left it but he still had to wonder if Letty was home. “Letty?” 

Lou heads over towards the little living room area and turns on the tv pulling up a movie, “Is she in her room?”

Coco walks down the hall opening the door and shaking his head, he doesn’t know why he’s surprised. “She even left her phone on the bed. She doesn’t want us talking to her.” Well she didn’t want to talk to him but he understood it she was scared shitless and pissed that he hadn’t said anything. 

Lou has a seat on the couch before she sighs, of course she had. “We can’t do anything else about it, now come sit down. I started the movie so we can relax.”

Coco shut Letty’s door and headed back out, shutting the curtains before he walked over to the couch. At first he sits down before deciding to lay down putting his head in Lou’s lap as he lays out on the couch.

Lou is happy that he lays down moving to absently stroke his hair as she turns the movie on. “This shit is all really scary Johnny I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Like I said you aren’t getting rid of me that easy, no way in hell I’m leaving you to deal with Letty all by yourself. I mean I’m mean but I’m not that mean.” Coco jokes before closing his eyes relaxing into her touch.

Lou smiles as she looks down at him, “You watching the movie, Johnny?” 

“Mmm? Yeah of course I am.” Coco mumbles they’re not even 20 minutes into the movie and he’s out like a light.

Lou stays watching the movie absently playing with his hair as he sleeps. She hears the front door and looks over holding up a finger to her lips so Letty knows to be quiet.

Letty looks at Lou then down at Coco before shutting the door quietly behind her. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’ll be okay he just needs to get some rest. What about you Letty are you okay?” Lou asks knowing that she had to be going through a lot to be gone as long as she had. 

Letty glances at the woman for a second almost like she’s contemplating saying something but instead she looks at the time. “When are we eating?”

Lou sighs and looks at a clock, “Can you get stuff out and I’ll start making dinner once I get up.” She suggests before she runs her fingers through Coco’s hair one more time carefully getting up and laying his head back on the couch. 

Letty nods heading to the kitchen to get food out of the pantry. “You sure he’s okay I mean his eye…” She’s not sure if he’ll recover or what the hell had even happened to him.”

She grabs a blanket and puts it over him before heading into the kitchen. “I’m sure he’ll want to tell you about it himself but it’ll be alright I promise.” She didn’t know if it would be alright they still had the war ahead but they’d figure it out. Lou gives the girl a nudge to pull her out of the sullen thoughts she’s having. “Come on let's make some dinner I’m starving.”

Letty finally looks from Coco back to Lou giving her a half-smile. “Yeah- yeah let’s make something.” It was a quick fix there’s still a fight to come but for now it’ll do.


End file.
